Torn
by TeenWolf136
Summary: Callie Daniels is second in command to a powerful Clan of shape shifters. When murders begin occurring in a small town called Beacon Hills she's sent to investigate for a few months. All Callie is meant to do is stop the kanima that's killing people then come back home. But her heart has other ideas. Derek/OC. Slight Stiles/OC
1. Prologue

- Prologue -

The trees around the wolf towered high, casting shadows over her crisp white pelt. A nearly full moon sent rays of cold light dancing on the forest floor, illuminating her path. Her paws were silent as they fell swiftly against the earth. She was no more than a white blur, darting between the trees.

A cliff came into sight, the ground falling away down into the depths of a river, but the wolf didn't slow. Instead its pace became quicker. It leaped right off the edge of the precipice, suspended in the air for a few moments before suddenly the whole shape of the wolf convulsed, feathers taking place of fur, the bones shrinking and moving till an owl replaced the wolf. The owls powerful wings began beating and it soared through the air, now high above the treetops.

Soon the forest began thinning out till it opened out into a clearing. A large house sat in the middle of the clearing, people buzzing around it. The owl swooped down and landed, but the moment its talons touched the ground it's body throbbed and shuddered again, changing. Smooth skin took over the feathers and limbs replaced the wings. Soon a girl was crouching on the forest floor. She slowly stood to her full height, which was not very tall, revealing tan creamy skin and a fully naked body. Her chocolate brown hair curled around her shoulders and piercing hazel green eyes flickered around the people that hovered near the mansion.

"Nice landing Callie!" A boy called, walking up to her. A grin broke out on her face.

"I've been working on it," she shrugged, chuckling.

"I wish I could fly like that," he frowned momentarily.

"Well, you never know Alex, maybe your third shape will be a bird," she offered.

"Maybe," he agreed, before shaking it off. "Kane wants to see you," he said with a slight smirk, his eyes raking over her naked body before he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Why? Is something wrong?" She questioned, accepting the jacket and not worrying over his wandering gaze.

"Remember that group of Lycan's in that small town a couple of hours from here? Where all the murders were happening?" Alex said.

"Yeah, but wasn't it that alpha? I thought he was killed?" She pointed out as they began walking toward the beautiful house. The jacket she'd shrugged on and zipped up was long on her, falling to her mid-thigh, the sleeves covering her hands.

"He was. Apparently there's been more killings happening though," Alex explained.

"God that town just can't catch a break can it?" She said.

"Guess not. I reckon Kane wants you to check it out," he said.

"Why me? Why can't you do it?" Callie complained.

"Because he chose you for second in command, which was totally unfair!" Alex whined.

"It was only because I already had my three forms," She pointed out. "And besides it's not that fun anyway, as you can see."

"Oh yeah getting to go to a town for a few months to investigate strange killings with a bunch of Lycan's is such a hardship, Daniels," Alex said sarcastically, calling her by her last name.

She rolled her eyes, walking ahead of him.

"Maybe put on some clothes before going to see him!" He called after her. She threw a glare over her shoulder at him, but a smirk played on her lips.

She followed her best friends advice and made a quick detour to her room, pulling on some jeans and a T-shirt before heading to her leaders office, where she was positive he would be.

She knocked and was proved correct when his voice boomed from the other side of the door, asking her to come in. She walked in to see Kane was talking to a woman who seemed vaguely familiar, although Callie couldn't quite place where she'd seen her. Kane was a large muscular man, the leader of Callie's Clan. He was rather young for a leader, barely 25, but Callie fully respected him and acknowledged that the job he did was hard and that he did it well.

"Callie this is Amanda Lockwood. She's the leader of the Lockwood Clan. You met her not long ago," Kane said pointedly, sending Callie a small glare. Callie blushed, remembering the fight she'd had with a Lockwood Clan member that had resulted in Amanda stepping in.

Callie dipped her head respectfully. "It's nice to see you again Amanda. What brings you here?" Callie asked, standing up straighter.

"I'm here to discuss the killings going on in a town not far from here called Beacon Hills. There have been two killings already. My Clan is situated close to the town but your Clan is closer. We're discussing options," Amanda explained.

"And what's to say it's supernatural? How do we know it's not just some serial killer? Therefore shouldn't we leave it up to the police?" Callie said.

Amanda handed her a photo. "No human could do that," she pointed out. Callie looked down at the picture. It was of a mans dead body. Large claw marks were gashed down his entire front, his organs spilling out everywhere. Callie didn't flinch away from the gruesome picture.

"Ok," She slowly said. "Do we think it's another Lycan?"

"That's what we first believed," Kane said. "But a paralytic toxin was found in the mans body and a slash across the back of his neck. There has also been several sightings of a 'bipedal lizard man'."

Realisation dawned on Callie. "You think it's a kanima," she said.

Amanda nodded. "There was an alpha recently killed, so if whoever killed him is now an alpha than he'd be inexperienced

and therefore not being able to read who would turn into what when he bit them," she said.

"But I thought we came to the conclusion that Lycan's can't read people like we can," Callie said.

"Well, if they can than whoever this alpha is made a very stupid decision creating this monster," Amanda said.

"Has anyone in your Clan ever dealt with a kanima before?" Callie questioned her.

Amanda shook her head. "No. They're very rare. For a long time they were thought of as simply myths but I suppose not."

"We want you to go and check it out. Try to stay away from the Lycans if possible and avoid direct combat with the kanima. We're not entirely sure how strong it is but if it can do something like this.." Kane trailed off, looking to the picture of the dead man. "Then it must be pretty dangerous. Be careful," he warned Callie.

Callie took in a deep breath, nodding. "When do I leave?"

~O~

A/N: New story! PLEASE REVIEW! So it will be a Teen Wolf story I promise! Also all of this confusing shapeshifter stuff will be explained! This was so short because it was the prologue! Chapter one is up next! Tell me if you want me to keep going! If you haven't already, check out my other story 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb'. Also a Derek/OC book!

Love you xx

~O~


	2. Unpredictable

We can make it out alive

Hey we're taking on the world

I'll take you where you wanna go

Pick you up if you fall to pieces

Let me be the one to save you

Break the plans we had before

Let's be unpredictable

~O~

I arrived in Beacon Hills late, nearly midnight. Kane had told me to pack a bag and head off immediately. My home town, Fresno, was a three hour drive from Beacon Hills. Kane wanted no more murders to occur and neither did I. Kane had contacts all over the country and had arranged for me to stay with a close friend of his, the town Sheriff. He said it would be good because I would have easier access to police files and documents.

The excuse was that I was having behavioural issues at home and school and Kane, supposedly being my uncle, thought that living with a strict Sheriff might help.

I pulled up at the address that Kane had given me and got out, staring at the nice two story home in front of me.

I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder, easily lifting my heavy suitcase like it weighed no more than a feather. I walked up to the door and hesitated. It was late and I didn't want to wake them, but they were expecting me.

I took in a deep breath and knocked.

I could hear the steady pounding of two heartbeats. One was steady and soothing, the other too fast and slightly off beat.

The steady heartbeat came closer and the door opened to reveal a man, probably in his mid-forties, smiling back at me. Although his smile was warm and welcoming, his eyes held a hint of suspicion, his body stance slightly wary. He also looked tired and I supposed since he was the sheriff he must have a lot going on with all the murders.

"You must be Callie," he smiled, reaching out to take my suitcase. I smiled gratefully handing it to him even though it would have been easier to carry it myself.

"That's me," I agreed. "I'm so thankful for you letting me stay here."

"That's-"

"Dad!" A voice called from upstairs. "Dad is that her?!"

I bit back a chuckle as a lanky but cute boy rushed down the steps, tripped, regained himself, then tripped again and landed on his face. My hands slammed over my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Sheriff groaned.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he pushed himself up, rubbing the back of his head. His cheeks were flushed red and embarrassment danced in his eyes. He gave me a thumbs up.

"Stiles be more careful," his dad scolded him. He sighed, turning back to me. "This is my son Stiles. As you can see he's more clumsy and than he is smart."

"I must be pretty clumsy then!" Stiles chirped.

Sheriff rolled his eyes. "You sure are," he muttered. He handed my suitcase to his son, who stumbled slightly under the weight. "Have you had dinner?" Sheriff asked me.

"Yeah I have thanks," I said. He motioned for me to come inside and I obliged.

"Stiles will show you to your room an-"

"I will?" Stiles interrupted. Sheriff shot him a pointed look. "I will," Stiles agreed, nodding.

"Just get settled. I'll be up late working so if you need anything don't be hesitant to ask," Sheriff said. "I assume you'll be attending Beacon Hills High while you stay here."

"Uh…" I trailed off. "I wasn't planning on it." I'd already finished high school and college. Shape shifters aged roughly half as fast as humans. Although I looked no older than 17, I was in fact, in human years, 34 years old.

"Well you're certainly not sitting around here all day. Besides your uncle said you hadn't dropped out of school, just been suspended. It's no problem signing you up, even if it is only for a month or so. That way you don't get behind," Sheriff pointed out, his tone leaving no room for discussion. I sighed in defeat.

"I suppose," I said. I had wanted to spend my days trying to track the kanima but both the murders had been at night anyway.

"Alright. Try and go to sleep soon. You have to be up early tomorrow morning," Sheriff said. I nodded and murmured a good night. I looked over to Stiles who looked to be bursting with questions, his leg jigging on the spot. I smiled in faint amusement.

"This way," he said, walking up the stairs swiftly. I followed and he led me to a room. It had a double bed already made up and a desk to the side, a cupboard to the other. It was simple and nice. "My room's just across the hall. Dad's is just down the hall," Stiles said, putting my suitcase down. "So what did you do to get suspended?" He immediately questioned. I snorted in amusement.

"Um…I bashed up some jerk, put him in the hospital," I lied rather easily.

"Really? Who?" Stiles believed every word.

"Just some guy on the football team. He was a dick," I smirked, confident in my ability that I would be able to take any guy on any football team.

He shot more questions at me that I dodged or made up lies for. He was very curious and some may even say nosy but I didn't mind. I thought he was adorable and cute. Eventually I interrupted him and asked where the bathroom was, if I could shower. He said yes and pointed me down the hall. I thanked him and grabbed my clothes before heading to the bathroom.

I let the warm water pound over me, washing away any doubts I had. I wasn't foolish enough to deny the fact that I was slightly afraid. The kanima had already killed two people. I had no idea how strong it was and I was here alone. But Kane couldn't afford to send another Clan member down when he was already missing his second in command, me. We had threats of our own to battle what with rogue shape shifters trying to steal Kane's leadership, other Clans trying to take over our territory.

I rested my head back on the glass, the water steaming around me. I brought up my hand and looked at it, trying to grow my claws out. I concentrated, focusing all my energy and power on my hand. They did grow out and I gasped in delight before suddenly my whole body convulsed with the need to fully shift. Shifting into a wolf in the middle of my new hosts bathroom was _not_ a good idea.

I pushed back the shift, desperately fighting off the urge to turn. I winced in pain as my bones broke slightly, trying to form into the mould of a wolf's bone structure. I forced myself to remain human, my bones moving back and healing into the proper position. I closed my eyes in relief, my breath coming out in short bursts.

I had been trying for several months to master half shifting. At first I had just immediately turned into a wolf, but now I was starting to slowly be able to grow claws.

There was a knock on the door. "You ok?" Stiles' voice called in.

"Yeah," I immediately answered, turning off the shower. "All good."

.

I leaned against Stiles' door way where he was typing quickly on his computer.

"Night," I said softly. He jumped, letting out a yelp and turning to look at me.

"God, give a guy some warning!" He protested. I smirked. "You should wear a bell or something around your neck."

I rolled my eyes. "Night Stiles," I said, turning away.

"Wait Callie," he called after me, standing and walking over to me, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh I can um show you around tomorrow if-if you want," he offered.

I smiled softly at him. He was so adorable. "Yeah that'd be nice. Being the new kid sucks," I said. He licked his lips and nodded. I winked at him before turning and walking to my new room. I closed the door behind me and turned out the light. I could see clearly through the darkness, which to human eyes was impenetrable. I walked over to my bed and slipped under the covers.

I stared up at the ceiling and couldn't help craving my own bed.

-O-

The next day Stiles drove me to school. He showed me to the office and we got my schedule and locker number.

He led me to my locker, stating we had english, math, history and art together.

I put my things in my locker. "Come meet my friend Scott," Stiles said, grabbing my hand. I slammed my locker shut and allowed him to take me down the hall to a locker where a curly brown haired boy with chocolate puppy eyes stood. My step faltered and I froze, taking in his scent.

_Werewolf. _

The word flashed through my mind and I stared, wide-eyed at him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his gaze darting between Stiles' and I when suddenly his eyes flashed yellow and a growl sounded through his throat.

"What the hell? Scott!" Stiles hissed, slapping his friend on the shoulder, but Scott didn't even notice. Stiles glanced frantically at me, probably to try and see if I saw Scott's eyes glowing.

Scott grabbed my elbow and pulled me into the closest classroom, surprisingly gentle. Stiles hurried in behind us, closing the door.

"Scott! What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles questioned.

"What are you?" Scott asked. "You're not a werewolf," he said, taking in a deep breath.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles demanded.

"She's not human," Scott said.

"What?!" Stiles shouted.

"Calm down," I told them both. "You're right. I'm not human."

"So what are you?" Scott demanded.

"A shape shifter," I replied. Scott's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm a shape shifter," he protested.

"No…" I trailed off, confused as well now. "You're a werewolf. A lycan."

"That's the same thing," Stiles piped in.

"No it's not," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's not the same thing at all."

Scott and Stiles exchanged glances. "But I-I change shape. That makes me a shape shifter…doesn't it?" Scott said. I shook my head, baffled by their stupidity.

"No," I said. "You're face just sort of changes and you have enhanced senses and strength but you don't actually change do you?"

"She's right," Stiles said. "Your face kind of," he waved his hands around in a way that did not at all convey what he was trying to say. "Mutilates and stuff, but you don't actually shift into a wolf."

"Wait…so you're telling me that a werewolf and a shape shifter are two different things?" Scott asked.

"Two very different things," I agreed.

"So what exactly is a shape shifter?" Stiles asked.

"Shape shifters can change into the shape of three animals. Fully change. Usually the animals are similar. Like my leader for example turns into a tiger, a lion and a cougar. They're sort of all similar animals, all part of the big cat family," I explained.

"Your leader?" Scott questioned. I nodded.

"We live in Clans, just groups of us together. We have certain territories that we try not to go out of to often. That way shape shifters don't clash as often with each other," I said.

"So why are you here?" Stiles asked.

"The killings," I replied. "Beacon Hills is close to our Clan's territory and I've come to check them out."

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look. "Wait, so what are your animals?" Stiles asked.

I hesitated. "A wolf, a horse and an owl," I replied.

They were silent for a moment. "But-…What do they have in common?" Stiles eventually said.

I shrugged. "That's what I've been trying to figure out," i replied. Stiles and Scott exchanged another glance.

"So what..are you special or something?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know. We develop our animal forms over time. Usually you get your first form when you're about twelve, your next when you're around fifteen or sixteen and your last when you're around twenty," I explained. I let out a breath. "I shifted into my wolf form when I was six. Shifted into my horse form when I was ten and my owl form when I was sixteen. I developed a lot faster than I should have."

Stiles and Scott were slightly gaping at me. "I can't believe my life has resulted in this," Stiles said. I let out a chuckle.

"Tell me about it," I agreed. "Anyway, do you guys know anything about the killings?"

They looked at each other. "Not as much as we should," Scott admitted.

"We don't even know what's killing them." Stiles said dejectedly.

I sighed. "Well I do."

.

"Look we'll talk about this after school," Stiles said when the bell wrung. We were sitting at the lunch table.

"Maybe we should ask Derek," Scott suggested.

"Are you crazy?!" Stiles hissed.

"Who's Derek?" I asked.

Scott and Stiles sighed. "He's a…f-"

"If you say friend I'm gonna punch you in the head," Stiles interrupted Scott. I snorted in amusement. "He's an alpha."

"He's the lycan that killed the last alpha?" I assumed. "The one that was running around here killing people?"

"Yeah, how'd you know about that?" Scott asked.

"We keep tabs on supernatural killings near our territory. If the killings get too out of hand we check it out. Like now," I said.

They nodded and we all stood up.

"Come on we have math," I said to Stiles. I grabbed his hand, gave Scott a smile and led Stiles off to class. I didn't miss the excited and unsubtle hand movement he shot Scott, motioning to our joined hands. I rolled my eyes and covered a chuckle.

My phone binged and I pulled it out of my pocket.

_To: Callie_

_From: Kane_

_Update?_

I cursed under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked me as we walked down the hall.

"My leader wants to know if I've found anything. But he also told me to stay away from werewolves and well, I'm not doing such a great job," I said, still staring down at my phone.

"What are you going to tell him?" Stiles asked.

"Well I can't lie," i pointed out.

_To: Kane_

_From: Callie_

_Nothing really yet. Do you know if kanima's even have a scent? Met a lycan. He's worried about the killings too. Don't be mad. He's going to help. _

I hit send and gave Stiles a reassuring smile.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

.

I had my backpack swung over my shoulder and was walking to meet Stiles in the parking lot when my hand began to shake uncontrollably. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I narrowed my hearing in. I could hear a heartbeat, jolting and stuttering and another more familiar heartbeat rushing toward me. Scott.

I ignored Scott's fast approaching heartbeat and instead peered into the gymnasium. My eyes widened when i saw a girl with blonde hair on the rock climbing wall. She was shaking and her hands slipped off the multicoloured fake rocks. I gasped and ran toward her, below her in less than a millisecond. I easily caught her before she hit the ground. To me, she weighed practically nothing. Scott appeared beside me and was followed by a wave of students.

"Put her on her side!" A girl commanded. I had met her earlier, Allison. She was nice but I had a feeling that she knew something, something I didn't and that bothered me.

"How'd you know?" Allison asked us.

Scott and I exchanged a look. "We felt it."

-O-

That night I ducked out my window to investigate and see if I could pick up a scent, a trail, anything from the kanima. The first murder had taken place in an alleyway near an abandoned subway station. The second had happened very recently, hours previous to my talk with Kane so all the information was yet to be determined. I took a short cut through the woods and slowed when I heard the sound of a nearby road. I glanced through the trees, my vision seeing easily through the darkness. Half torn down police tape sectioned off part of an alleyway across the road. There was a car, the door torn off completely. Most of the blood had been cleaned away but splotches were still left.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion when I heard a heartbeat, but it wasn't coming from within the cars, it was coming from behind me. I only had a few moments to brace myself and turn around before I was smashed into a tree. It didn't really hurt and although the grip on me was strong I could have easily broke free. But I didn't. This, although close, wasn't my territory and if someone wanted to challenge me then it was well within their rights to. I wouldn't be the first one to throw a punch.

_Werewolf_, my mind immediately registered. _Alpha._

Red eyes glowed at me, a loud growl resonating from his throat, sending the few birds in the trees above flying.

"You must be Derek," I said. His growl loudened.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you?" He demanded, his grip tightening on me and admittedly it hurt slightly.

"God you're not as gentle as Scott, are you?" I muttered, squirming slightly in his grip. His arm was across my chest, pinning me to the tree, his other hand shackling my own.

"What have you done to Scott?" He snarled, smashing me back into the tree. My eyes narrowed in interest. So he did care about Scott, even only slightly.

"Nothing," I said, rolling my eyes. I pushed him back easily and he stumbled, losing his grip on me. His eyes widened in surprise that I was somehow stronger than him.

"What are you?" He demanded once again.

I sighed, preparing to explain it _again._ "A shapeshifter."

"I'm a _shapeshifter,_" he protested.

"Nope," I said, sounding bored. I proceeded to explain to him what I was, how I could transform into three different animals and what I was doing in Beacon Hills.

"A kanima is the thing killing people?" He questioned. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes," I said. "And we need to stop it before it kills even more people. Hav-"

"We?" He interrupted with a growl. "No. You're going to go back to your little Clan or whatever it is and leave this to us. You-"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted _him_. "I'm sorry. I don't take orders from new, pathetic, emotionally unstable alphas who have no idea what they're doing." I gave him an innocent smile. "But if it makes you happy I'll stay out of your way. Try not to cause anymore problems, will you?'

I winked at him and patted his cheek condescendingly before disappearing, leaving him fuming.

-O-

"So does Allison know?" I asked Scott at lunch the next day. "About, you know, you?"

"Uh yeah," he said. "Yeah she does."

"And you two are…together right?" I said. His eyes snapped to me, wide.

"How did you-..?"

"I'm not oblivious," I pointed out. "So why do you have to keep it a secret?"

Scott sighed. "Her dad's a hunter."

I choked on the chip I was eating, coughing it back and looked up at him. "You're joking right?" I asked. He shook his head. "That is so annoyingly cliche."

"Yeah," Scott said, but he was grinning like an idiot and I assumed he was thinking about Allison.

"Who's Stiles talking to?" I questioned, looking past our table to where Stiles was sitting with a dark skinned boy.

"Oh that's Boyd. Stiles is just getting keys to the ice rink from him. Allison, Stiles, Lydia and I are going on a kinda date there tonight," Scott explained.

"Lydia's the redhead right?" I said.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. I hummed thoughtfully. I had told Scott and Stiles both about my encounter with Derek the night before. Neither were surprised by his behaviour.

"Got 'em," Stiles said, sitting beside me and putting the keys down on the table. "We'll meet at the rink right after you finish work tonight, cool?"

But Scott didn't reply because the whole cafeteria fell silent, all our gazes drawn to one person.

It was a stunning girl. She had blood red lipstick on and her blonde curls fell beautifully down her shoulders. She wore a tight skirt, a leather jacket and cheetah print heels.

But I recognised her scent. It was the epileptic girl, Erica.

She picked up some guys apple and took a bite out of it.

"What, the holly hell, is that?" Lydia asked, leaning on our table. Stiles, Scott and I scrambled to our feet, grabbing our bags and hurried after her. We pushed open the front school doors to see her get in a black camaro with a familiar figure. Derek.

He looked over and smirked at us, winking at me. I glared back at him before he sped away.

.

"He's changing people?" I demanded, pacing furiously. Scott and Stiles were leaning back against the lockers as I paced the hallway. "I can't believe he could be so idiotic! Has he changed any others?"

"Yeah this Isaac kid," Stiles offered.

"What the hell is wrong with him?! You said he was a born werewolf, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Scott and Stiles echoed.

"Then he should know that you're not supposed to turn people! It's dangerous. He risks exposing not only your kind but mine as well, the whole supernatural community!" I half shouted. "Is he crazy?!"

"We have come to the conclusion that yes, yes he is," Stiles offered. I let out a breath, running a hand through my hair, unsure what to do.

-O-

"Hey uh I'm going to head off now," Stiles said, leaning against my door frame. I smiled up at him and stood, walking over to him.

"Have fun," I said. "Scott told me you've had a crush on Lydia for like, ever." I smirked.

Heat flamed on Stiles' cheeks and he tried to shrug it off. "Oh pfft you know I mean-..kinda I guess," he stumbled. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, beginning to lead him down the stairs and outside to his car. I kissed his cheek.

"I'll talk to you later," I said before practically pushing him into his car. He stumbled and almost fell back out before closing the door and giving me two thumbs up, dropping his keys, reaching down to pick them up and accidentally beeping the steering wheel before finally getting the keys into the ignition and with an awkward wave, driving off. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I went back upstairs when my phone rung. I glanced down to see Kane's name come up, I answered.

"What's happening?" He immediately demanded.

"Oh hey Callie. How are you?" I said sarcastically. "I'm good thanks, how are you Kane?"

He sighed dramatically on the other end. "I'm fine Callie, thanks for asking," he said in a monotone voice.

I grinned before it swiftly left my face. "I met the alpha which I assume turned whoever the kanima is, into the kanima. He's turning people left and right, he's already turned at least two. So far I can't find anything on the kanima. You said that you didn't think it had a scent and I think you're right, which might mean I have to wait till it kills again before I can even try to find it. I know I need to find out who it is and who's controlling it but..easier said then done."

"Ok. Kill the alpha. Get rid of him. If you have to kill the newly turned as well. Try to make it fit in with the pattern of the kanima-"

"Kane," i sighed, interrupting him. "See? This is why I'm your second in lead. We don't just kill people the second they become an issue. We try and deal with them and, if it comes down to it, yes I will take care of the alpha. But I'm not going around killing everyone. If I did how would that make me any better than the kanima? Or the person controlling it? I'll try and get a lead on the kanima. Maybe the murders will be connected. it would make sense. If someone's controlling the kanima then they wouldn't just be killing people for no reason. I'll try and see if I can piece anything together. I just need more time ok?"

He let out a long breath and I just new he was running a hand through his hair. "What would I do without you Callie?" He murmured. I smiled.

"I'll talk to you later," I said. "Love you."

He grunted before hanging up. I rolled my eyes, smiling fondly. Kane was a good person, he just rushed into things, was sometimes irrational. He thought it was best to eliminate a threat rather than dodge one. That's why he had me. We evened each other out. Where he rushed into things I planned them out, but where I was hot tempered and protective he was cool and collected.

That's why our Clan was so functional, because it had two strong shape shifters leading it, even if we were some of the youngest leaders ever heard of.

-O-

Stiles and I rushed up to Scott the next day at lunch.

"You see that?" Stiles said, pointing to a table.

"What, it's an empty table," Scott said.

"Yeah but who's empty table?" I insisted. Scott's eyes widened.

"Boyd."

.

"I'm going to go to the ice rink and see if he's there," Scott explained as we walked down the hall.

"Stiles you go to his house and I'll see if I can catch Derek's scent and follow it, try and stall him," I commanded.

"Maybe this isn't entirely our responsibility," Stiles said. "I mean maybe we should let him. Erica looks pretty good, I mean the word sensational comes to mind."

"Yeah and how good is she going to look with a wolfsbane bullet through her head?" I pointed out. Stiles sighed.

"Ok fine. And just by the way, this new found heroism thing is making me very attracted to you," Stiles said. I rolled my eyes at him. "No seriously, you wanna start making out for a minute, just to-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his, cupping his neck with my hand. He froze, flailing before I pulled back. "Good?" I asked, clapping my hands together. "Good. Let's go, come on."

I strode off, leaving Stiles and Scott to gape after me.

.

I picked up Derek's scent easily but also Erica's. Indecision swept through me. Erica's seemed to head in the direction of Boyd's house and Derek's in the direction of the ice rink. I quickly transformed into my owl and took off, flying above the trees. I didn't let myself get caught up in the feel of the wind through my feathers, the way the earth was so far below me, the way I was free. Boyd's house came into sight and I landed across the road, in the trees quickly transforming and leaving me naked. I could see Erica talking to Stiles when she suddenly lifted a piece of machinery. My eyes widened and using my super speed I was in front of her, catching her wrist before she could hurt him.

Stiles gasped behind me but I ignored him.

Erica's eyes were narrowed, laced with amusement as she scanned my naked body. I smiled.

"I love your new look," I offered. "Your face is actually so pretty," I said, throwing her wrist away and stroking her cheek. "It'd be a shame if I had to ruin it," my eyes darkened. "If you ever try to hurt my friends again, I won't hesitate to snap your neck. Bet your pathetic lycan healing couldn't heal you from that."

I raised my eyebrows and she backed off. I waved her away. "Go run to Derek," i commanded. She glared at me, hate blazing in her eyes but did as I told her, leaving. I turned to Stiles who was gaping at me, his eyes running over my body. I rolled my eyes.

"You ok?" I asked, tilting his chin up so his gaze met mine. He nodded, his mouth open but unable to speak.

"Uh you uh um want my-.." he shrugged his hoodie off, trying to hand it to me but I shook my head.

"All good," i reassured him. "I'm about to go help Scott so I'll transform to get there anyway. Cya you soon." I gave him a peck on the cheek before taking off, changing into my wolf form as I ran. I followed Derek and Scott's scents to lead me to the ice rink. I kept to the shadows so that people didn't see a wolf running around on the streets. I padded into the ice rink in time to see Scott slide two semi-unconscious Erica and Isaac's across the rink to Derek's feet.

"It's true, it is about power," Derek was saying, but Scott's eyes were on me. Derek turned to look at me and his gaze hardened. I transformed back to human, smirking.

"Would you look at that, it's the leather jacket club," I said, seeing as Isaac, Erica and Derek were wearing leather jackets. Derek raised his eyebrows, his eyes raking over my body before coming back to my face. "Mind if I borrow one?" I requested. He smirked and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it to me. I caught it as I walked toward them and shrugged it on, zipping it up. I stopped in front of the two betas lying on the ground, looking down at them.

"Jeez Scott you could have gone a little easy on them," I said, nudging Erica with my foot. Derek smirked, chuckling. I looked to him, crossing my arms. "You gonna put him in his place?" I asked, motioning to Scott. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Go on," I encouraged. My smirk widened. "Try."

Erica and Isaac slowly got to their feet and when they did Derek nodded his head to them and I felt them grab my arms, 'restraining' me. Derek narrowed his eyes at me. I think he knew I could break free of their grip if I wanted. I simply smiled wickedly at him. He turned to Scott and got his claws out and no i most certainly was not envious at how easily he did it. He smashed his head into Scott's before slashing across his stomach and elbowing him in the face. Anger bubbled up inside of me and I flipped Isaac and Erica over, them landing hard against the ice. I caught Derek's next punch, glaring at him. I could feel the power running through his veins, the spark of an alpha. He was strong. But I was stronger. I pushed him back and before he could even get a hit in I wrapped my arm around his neck, putting my hand under his chin. He immediately froze.

"One flick of my wrist and I can snap your neck," I said. "One movement and you're dead."

He glared at me, but knew better than to struggle. I sighed.

"I don't want to kill you Derek," i said. "My leader told me to."

His eyes widened and I could see past the arrogance and greed that were just one layer of him. I could see the fear that swirled within him, the guilt embedded in him, that he'd carried around for so long it was as apart of him as was his wolf.

"But I'm a leader too," I added. "And I make my own decisions. And I'm not going to kill you." My grip on him loosened, but I kept my arm around his neck, our bodies pressed up against each other. "You're not a bad person Derek," I said. "I can-..I can feel it. Shape shifters have the ability to read people. We can tell what type of person you are before we even talk to you. You're scared. Scared of this new power that you have."

His eyes widened in shocked surprise as mine narrowed in concentration. "You were never meant to be the alpha, were you?" I asked. He growled and my grip tightened on him. "What do you feel so guilty about?" I blurted out. His guilt was weighing on me as if it were my own. He pulled back from me, glaring at me. I let him go and the guilt seemed to dissipate, taking the heavy feeling in my chest with it. I sighed, shaking my head. "What a waste," i murmured, looking him up and down. I turned and hooked my arm around Scott, pulling him to his feet. He looked to Boyd, who looked confused and slightly afraid.

"You don't want to be like them," I said.

"You're right," he said, standing from the machine he was riding. He lifted his shirt to reveal a bite and I grimaced, wandering how I hadn't noticed the change in his scent before. "I want to be like you," he said before walking over to Derek. I met Derek's gaze. h

"I'll give you your jacket back when I next see you," I offered. He sent me a dark glare and turned away. "Not very friendly is he?" I commented to Scott. Scott gaped at me before letting out a chuckle.

-O-

A/N: Was that completely and utterly horrible? Yes? No? Please review and leave me a comment! I promise I'll update my other story ASAP! Sorry! Please stick with me and this story, I know it's not going so well at the moment but give it a chance! I love you all heaps xxx until next time.


	3. On the same team

We live in cities you'll never see on screen

Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things

Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams

**And you know, we're on each other's team**

~O~

I answered my ringing phone, Sheriff Stillinski's caller ID flashing on the screen. "Hello?"

"Callie? Where are you?" He asked.

"Uh, home," I replied, blinking when I realised I'd called it home. I pushed the twinge of betrayal I felt away because it didn't make sense. This wasn't my home and I knew that. "What's up?"

"There was…an incident at the mechanic. Stiles was there," Sheriff said.

"Is he ok?" I demanded.

"Yes he's fine. But…there was a murder," Sheriff admitted. My eyes widened. It was the kanima, it had to be. "I have to go but I just thought you should know. I might be home late so if you could make something for dinner that'd be great."

"Yeah of course. Cya," I said before he hung up. I pushed a hand through my hair before calling Scott.

"Did you hear about Stiles?" I asked the moment he picked up.

"Yeah I'm on my way to pick you up now."

.

Rain pattered down onto the windshield of Scott's car steadily. I slid into the backseat as Stiles jogged toward us, getting into the front seat I previously occupied.

"You ok?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Stiles mumbled, giving a small nod. "You were right," Stiles said, glancing back at me. "It's not like Scott, or you. It's eyes were almost like…reptilian. But there was something about him.."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

''You know when you like see a friend in a halloween mask but all you can actually see are its eyes, and you feel like you know 'em but you just can't figure out who it is," Stiles said.

"Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asked.

"No," Stiles said. "But I think it knew me."

.

I walked Stiles up to his room where he sighed, turning to look at me. "I'm fine Callie. You don't have to follow me around like a dog," he said. I rolled my eyes at the wolf pun.

"Haha," I said sarcastically. "Seriously Stiles, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine!" He said, throwing his hands up. I sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to Derek. I made spaghetti bolognese, it's in the fridge," i gave him a small smile and went to turn away when he caught my wrist.

"Why are you going to talk to Derek?" He asked me.

"Kane did some digging on his family. Turns out they were a highly respected pack before the fire. His mother, Talia Hale, had shapeshifter blood in her allowing her the ability to actually fully shift into a wolf. Anyway, his family may have some type of..records that might have something about the kanima. We barely know anything about it, it's ability, nothing. I'm going to see if I can find out more," I explained.

"Be careful," Stiles warned. I smiled at his concern.

"I can take that pup," I assured him, gave him a wink and left.

.

I followed Derek's scent to the abandoned train depot I'd been the first night I'd met him. I slunk around the back and walked in in time to see Erica launch herself at Derek, their lips crashing together. My eyebrows shot up. After a few moments he threw her back and she landed heavily on the ground. I burst out laughing making their eyes snap to me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," I said.

"What are you doing here Callie?" Derek asked, sighing.

"I need to talk to you," I replied. "Someone was killed tonight."

Derek's eyes darkened.

"Good, because I have about a hundred bones that need healing," Isaac said. Derek gave him a fake sympathetic look and crouched down beside him, putting his hand out. Isaac placed his arm in it and I wasn't fast enough to stop Derek from snapping it. Isaac cried out in pain as Derek broke his arm. I growled, my hand going around Derek's throat and picking him up, smashing him into the wall.

"Never do that again!" I snarled. He growled back at me, his eyes flashing red, but his alpha power didn't have the desired affect over me. Only if I was in wolf form would I submit to his power.

"You don't intentionally hurt your own pack you idiot," I spat. I dropped my hand away from his throat and walked over to Isaac, crouching beside the boy.

"You alright?" I asked, touching his shoulder gently. All three of the beta's eyes were wide.

"Uh y-yeah," he replied, unsure whether to be grateful or angry that I challenged his alpha.

"Good," I said, standing back up. I whirled around to face a very angry Derek. I ignored his rage and grasped his hand, pulling him away from them.

"Go," he shouted back at them. They scampered away. He pulled out of my grip and crossed his arms over his chest. In just a white singlet I had to admit that he was really hot. He glared at me. "This is my pack and you-"

"Yeah whatever," I interrupted him. "We have more important issues. For example the kanima going around killing people. Do you know if your family had any records of supernatural creatures? Like a bestiary?"

Derek looked thoroughly pissed but his gaze turned guarded the moment I brought up his family. "If we did it was burnt in the fire," he said stiffly. I sighed, biting my lip.

"You've heard of a kanima before right?" I asked.

"Only in…stories, fairytales. I didn't know they were actually real," Derek said. "Apparently they don't…know who or what they are when they turn into the kanima."

"Like a split personality," I murmured. He nodded. "Also…Did you know your mother had shapeshifter blood in her?" I asked. He stiffened even more, his hands curling into fists.

"How did you know that?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "I have ways. But that means you do to," i said. I reached out and put my hand on his arm, my eyebrows furrowing when he flinched away.

I closed my eyes and _yes._ There it was. How I hadn't noticed it before confused me. It was that familiarity that came along with being close to any of my kind, that feeling of comfort because you're with people that are like you. But swirling with it was the werewolf gene, the one that made the wolf in me howl and whimper, the one that had me cowering away yet slinking closer. The feeling of our hearts pumping in time, our skin touching was intoxicating.

My eyes flickered open. "That's so strange," I murmured. Derek's own eyes were wide, like he could feel it as well. "I've never met a werewolf with shifter blood before."

He pulled his arm away, backing up a few steps. I sighed.

"I have to go," I said. "I'll talk to you later."

I turned and left when he didn't reply, simply glaring at me.

It baffled him how I acted around him, as if he were my friend. Yet, how I could go from nice and friendly to mean and angry in a second. He realised that I was very protective over those that were weaker than me. He didn't admit that he admired that.

-O-

"….I know because I love you. I love you so much-" Stiles was saying.

"You two are the cutest couple," I pouted, coming up behind Scott and Stiles who were sitting on the stairs. I sat on the step above and ruffled their hair before laughing. "But seriously what are you talking about?"

Stiles looked annoyed. "Delivering messages from Allison to Scott," he replied. "There. Message complete. Now tell me about your boss."

"He thinks Allison's family keeps some kind of record of all the things they've hunted," Scott said.

"Like a bestiary," Stiles and I said at the same time.

Scott chuckled. "I think you mean beastiality."

"Nope, pretty sure we don't. It's like an encyclopaedia of mythical creatures," Stiles said.

"I thought Derek's family might have one but I asked him and he said no," I added. Scott's mouth was hanging open slightly and he looked a little annoyed.

"How am I the only one that doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?" Scott questioned. I pouted for him and ran my fingers through his hair soothingly.

"You're our best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kinda like a priority of ours," Stiles explained.

"Ok so if we find it and it can tell us more about the kanima," Scott said.

"And who," I added.

We sighed. "We need that book," we all said simultaneously before standing and walking away.

.

"Allison thinks she knows where the book is," Stiles said as we walked toward the jeep. "She thinks it'll be in his office. She's going to try and get the keys tonight."

"Tonight?" I questioned.

"Lacrosse game," he supplied.

"Oh, do you play?" I asked, lighting up.

"Uh not really. Scott does. I just warm the bench," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I chuckled and looped my arm through his.

"Well I'm sure you're very good at it. Besides, Scott cheats," I smirked. He rolled his eyes and opened the jeep door for me.

-O-

I winced as another of our players was barrelled into the ground. Our team were getting smashed, literally, by the other team. i looked over to see Stiles, as subtly as he could, grabbing the keys off Allison.

It was a few minutes later when coach pointed at someone in the crowd, asking them if they play lacrosse. My eyes widened when Boyd stood up. I watched worriedly as he got geared up. What if he lost control?

I glanced over to see Erica had disappeared as well. My eyes narrowed and I stood, getting down from the stands and following her scent. It went the same way as Stiles and a growl escaped my throat. I used my speed to get to the building quicker and followed their scents to the pool.

I looked in in time to see Derek puncture a basketball with his claws.

"Holy god," Stiles said.

"Hey," I chirped, walking closer. Derek sighed in annoyance, Erica scowled and Stiles looked relieved. "What's happening? You wouldn't be…oh I don't know…threatening Stiles would you, Derek? Because I really, really don't think that would be a good idea on your part." I smiled innocently at him.

"Oh I'd never threaten Stiles," Derek assured me. "You on the other hand?"

Suddenly I was pinned up against the wall, Derek's hand around my throat, his claws pricking my skin.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted but Erica restrained him. I grabbed Derek's wrist, pushing it away from my throat with some difficulty and dropping back to the ground. He growled at me but I caught his hands, stilling him.

"Derek," I said. "Stop!"

"You come in here, trying to control my pack-"

"Derek when will you start to understand that I'm not the enemy here? I'm trying to help and no offence but at least we're doing something. You're doing nothing. What, threatening my human friends? We're on the same team here," I said. "And…" I trailed off, my eyes fixated on something behind us, above our heads. There was a hissing sound and I pushed Derek behind me as Erica did the same to Stiles.

The kanima immediately swiped Erica to the side, knocking her out. I lunged for it as Stiles was now unprotected. I landed on it, tackling it but it was surprisingly strong, stronger than me and it smashed me to the ground. I scrambled to my feet, stumbling back to Derek's side.

"Run!" He commanded Stiles and I but the kanima swiped its claws at him, making a precise cut along the back of his neck. I assumed that was how it injected the paralytic poison.

"Derek your neck!" Stiles pointed out as Derek stumbled. Stiles wrapped an arm around him.

"Go! I'll hold it off," I commanded, turning back to face the thing. It lunged for me and I pushed it back. It landed on its feet and I glanced over my shoulder when there was a splash, in time to see Derek fall into the pool, Stiles jump in after him.

Suddenly the kanima smashed the back of my head with one of it's clawed hands. I fell forward, hitting my head on the ground. The kanima snarled at me and I pushed myself backwards, half slipping half diving into the water. I quickly broke the surface, my head spinning. My vision was blurry only for a few moments as I quickly healed. The water seeped into my clothes and I shivered before quickly swimming over to Stiles who was holding Derek up. I wrapped my arm around Derek to help Stiles support him.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked me. I nodded.

"Fine," I confirmed.

"Do you see it?" Stiles questioned. I looked around.

"No, but it's still here. I can hear its heartbeat," I replied. I turned us around and spotted it, prowling along the edge of the pool.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," I murmured. It crawled forward and put a hand in the water only to pull it back hissing.

"Did you see that?" Stiles demanded.

"I don't think it can swim," I said.

We held Derek up for a while longer, treading the water and I felt Stiles grow tired.

"Ok we gotta get out of here," I said. "Stiles if you can get Derek out I'll distract it. Try and get a hold of Scott."

"What? Callie it'll kill you," Stiles protested.

"I'll be fine," I brushed off his fears and ignored the dread coiling in my stomach. That thing, the kanima, was a whole lot stronger than me. "Ready?"

"No. Stiles is right. It'll kill you," Derek said.

"Yeah well either that or it's going to kill all of us," I said. "Go!"

I began swimming away from them and to the edge. I jumped out the kanima immediately began running toward me but when Stiles got Derek over to the edge it skidded to a halt and turned back, racing toward them and letting out a shriek. I chased after it, jumping and tackling it to the floor. It tried to swipe at me but I caught its arm, the slick scale-like skin feeling weird under my hand. I could feel the blood rushing through its veins. There was something about the way I read the creature, something that made me want to right a wrong, like the whole existence of the thing was wrong. It was like it wasn't what it was supposed to be, like it was halfway there.

I shivered and pushed the thing away from me, having to use all my strength. It dived at me and I leaped out of the way. It slid back and lunged at me, smashing me into a mirror which broke, scattering around me. A few pieces pierced my skin and pain shot through me but I ignored it and picked up a piece of the shatter glass, preparing to cut the kanima. But it froze, staring at its reflection. It let out a shriek and took off.

I gasped in air, falling back to the ground. I ran my fingers through my drenched hair, pulling at the knotted strands before standing limping over to where Derek was leaning against one of the diving blocks, Stiles laying beside him, both gasping for breath. I winced and felt warm blood trickle down my leg. I looked to see a large shard of glass embedded in my leg.

"Callie are you-"

"I'm fine," I cut Stiles off, limping over and sitting beside them.

"Here," Derek murmured before placing his hand on my leg, the other on the shard of glass and swiftly pulling it out. I winced but my leg immediately began healing up, the skin smooth and unscarred in moments. I pulled out a smaller piece in my shoulder and stood, shaking it off. I turned, hearing a fast approaching and familiar heartbeat. Scott rushed in, Gerard's keys in his hands.

"I found the- What happened?" He asked, seeing the mess and us, saturated.

I sighed.

.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles questioned as we scrolled through the pages and pages not he computer. Turned out the bestiary was on a USB on Gerard's keys.

"It's archaic latin," I said. "But I don't actually _know_ archaic latin. Which means we basically know nothing more about it."

"Yeah but you saw it. It was like it was confused by its own reflection," Stiles said.

"It doesn't know what it is," a voice said behind us and we turned as Erica and Derek walked toward us. "Or who."

"But it's like us?" Scott questioned.

"It's not a shapeshifter," I confirmed. "It's…It's like its not right, it's like a…"

"An abomination," Stiles offered. I nodded and exchanged a look with Derek, who looked to agree. Derek turned to walk away but I called him back.

"Derek we need to work together on this," I said.

"Maybe even tell the Argents," Scott agreed.

"You trust them?" Derek demanded.

"Nobody trusts anybody!" I shouted, annoyed. "That's the problem! While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than all of us and it's killing people! And we still know next to nothing about it!"

"I know one thing," Derek said, turning away. "When I find it, I'm going to kill it."

~O~

A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW! **PLEASE! Tell me if I should continue or not!

Also I got a question from somebody asking about Callie's maturity level for her age, seeing as she may look like she's seventeen but she's actually 34. So because shape shifters actually age slower they actually mature slower as well. They also have to learn to control all their shifter forms and develop the ability to be able to shift so that when they're older they are able to easily shift. Because of this they mature slower, so Callie would in fact have the maturity of a 17/18 year old.

Sorry I didn't explain that better! Hope this helps! Please give me more feedback! Love you all xx until next time.


	4. Pack protection

"So…if Allison's whole family are hunters, do you think they hunt shape shifters?" I asked, sprawled out on Stiles bed. He glanced at me from behind his computer.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Do you go crazy on a full moon?" He asked.

I gave him a weird look. "No. But we did have to learn to control ourselves when we're in animal forms."

"What do you mean?"

"I turn into a wolf. Literally. I could've ripped someone apart," I pointed out.

"Wait so, when you first turned into a wolf you were just…like a wolf. Like you thought like a wolf and everything?" He asked, now putting his full attention on me. I nodded.

"Our other animals ..they're like little voices in our head, almost like completely different people. But they're still animals and we have to learn to control them. That's why we age slower," I explained. "We have more time to mature, get our animals under control before they become stronger."

"That's so cool," Stiles said, his eyes wide in bewilderment. I rolled my eyes and threw a screwed up piece of paper at his head.

"Keep going on your homework," I commanded.

"Why don't you have to do yours?" He complained.

"I already finished high school dumb ass," I pointed out. "I did my homework in like two minutes." I smirked. "Perks of having super speed."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Hate you," he muttered. I blew him a kiss.

-O-

"I just talked to my dad, who talked to Jackson and I've got really terrible, horrible, very very bad news," Stiles said, hurriedly sitting in the seat beside Scott and I the next day at school.

"We know!" I hissed, pointing to Isaac who was sitting in front of us.

.

"I only found one thing online about the kanima," Stiles explained. "It's a were jaguar from south America that goes after murderers."

"That thing was not a jaguar," Scott pointed out.

"And we're not exactly murderers," Stiles added.

"Yeah but you did see it kill somebody," i said.

"Which is probably why it tried to kill you," Scott said to Stiles. "And it's still trying to kill you and it probably won't stop until you're dead," Scott rambled.

"You know sometimes I really begin to question this 'friendship," Stiles said angrily. I laughed and we split up to go into different classes.

.

"Woah, woah, start from the beginning," I commanded Scott and Stiles.

"Ok, ok. One; Jackson knows about the kanima and Derek tested him for it, paralysed him with the kanima's venom," Stiles rushed.

"Two; Jackson told us he thinks Derek wants to kill Lydia because he thinks the kanima is her," Scott said.

"And three; Lydia had a total meltdown in class, crying and screaming and all," Stiles finished.

I took in a deep breath, processing all the new found information. "Ok..But Derek wouldn't do anything without proof, right?" I asked as we walked not chemistry.

"Ok so he tests her like he did with Jackson," Stiles said. "But when and where?"

I looked over to Lydia who was absent mindedly drawing on a piece of paper at one of the lab desks.

Erica and Isaac caught me gaze as they stalked over toward us.

"I think here and now," I said. Scott rushed over to sit beside Lydia before the other two werewolves. Stiles and I sat at the table beside them and Allison on the table on the other side of Scott and Lydia. She shot Scott a questioning look who nudged his head back in the direction of Erica and Isaac, who had sat behind them.

"Einstein once said; two things are infinite; the universe and human stupidity and I'm not so sure about the universe," Mr Harris said, walking up toward the front. "I myself have encountered infinite stupidity," he patted Stiles shoulder and I glared up at him, wanting no more than to bash his head in. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one, or in Mr Stillinski's case, less than one," he said.

"Or in yours, none at all," I shot back, smiling sweetly up at him. He glared back at me.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Daniels, did you want an afternoon detention? Because you just earned yourself one," he said. I barely contained a growl, narrowing my eyes at him but refraining from commenting and getting myself into trouble further. "Erica start with the first station, you can go with-" Mr Harris cut himself off as the majority of the boys in the class raised their hands. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr McCall."

I was paired with Isaac and I sat calmly beside him before shooting him a smirk, bumping my shoulder with his.

"Hey there," I said, pouring different chemicals into different tubes. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey," he said, trying to keep up the smug act he and Erica had on but failing.

"Fun fact: Did you know that just 20 - 40 mL of tincture, which is a rare type of wolfsbane, injected into a human can kill you in less than two hours?" I said, smiling. "And that it takes half that time and dosage to kill a werewolf?" I smirked over at Isaac, who'd turned pale.

"Time!" Mr Harris called and dinged the bell. The next rotation I was with a random guy and the last I was with Stiles. I looked over to see Lydia next to Isaac and gulped in worry.

The bell dinged again after a few minutes. "If you've catalysed the reaction correctly you should be looking at a crystal," Mr Harris said. I raised an eyebrow at the goo in front of Stiles and I. "Now for the part of the experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy; you can eat it."

I smirked and shoved it toward Stiles who made a face.

My gaze caught on Lydia who picked up the crystal. My eyes widened at the clear goo that dripped off the crystal.

"Lydia!" Scott shouted, standing up abruptly.

"What?" She questioned. He looked around for a moment before hesitantly sitting down.

"Nothing," he said. She let out a breath and bit into the crystal but nothing happened. I glanced out the window and saw Derek, leaning back against his car.

.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott said.

"To kill her?" Allison questioned.

"If he thinks she's the kanima then yes," Scott confirmed. "Especially what happened at the pool."

"It's not her," Stiles insisted.

"Stiles she didn't pass the test man, nothing happened," Scott said sympathetically.

"No Scott," I said. He looked at me in confusion. "Shape shifters can read people, that's how I knew you were a werewolf. Lydia…she's something but she doesn't feel…."

"Evil?" Stiles suggested. I nodded.

''It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her," Allison said.

"I can protect her," I insisted. "But I have detention."

Scott let out a breath, pushing a distressed hand through his hair.

"Well I really don't think he's going to do something here, not at school," Scott said.

"What about after school?" Allison pointed out. "Well…what if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

"Yeah, by three o'clock?" Stiles questioned.

"There could be something in the bestiary," I offered.

"Oh you mean the nine hundred page book written in archaic latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that," Stiles snapped and I would have scolded him had the situation not been so urgent.

"Actually I think I might know someone who might be able to translate it," Allison said.

"Uh..I can..talk to Derek," Scott offered. "Maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove it's not her."

"But if anything happens you guys let us handle it," I added.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked.

"You can't heal like we can," I said.

"We just don't want you getting hurt," Scott said. Allison rummaged through her bag and pulled out a crossbow.

"I can protect myself," she said. Scott and I sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"I just don't want you getting hurt," Scott said. "Seriously if anything goes wrong you call me or Callie. Ok? Cause I don't care if your dad finds out, you call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until three," Scott said. Allison nodded. Scott and I turned around to walk away when a whizzing sound reached my ears. I spun around and reached out, catching an arrow millimetres away from Scott's head. Stiles was gaping at us, the crossbow in his hands. A giggle escaped my lips and i bit down hard to keep my laughs in. Allison rolled her eyes and Stiles handed her the crossbow.

"S-sorry," he said. "Sorry. Sensitive trigger, on that."

I snorted in amusement.

.

I chewed a nail nervously, my leg bouncing up and down. I glanced at the clock for what had to be the millionth time. Mr Harris sat calmly at his desk.

"Somewhere more important to be Miss Daniels?" He asked, not even glancing up.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

.

"Alright, you can-"

I was rushing out of the room before Mr Harris even finished his sentence. I sprinted through the corridors, no more than a blur and out into the open. I didn't stop my fast pace, racing toward Scott's house but not allowing myself to shift. I pushed myself faster, beyond my normal capacity in human form. By the time I reached the house my legs burnt and I could barely breathe. Derek was out the front, Boyd by his side but Erica and Isaac were no where to be seen.

"Derek..what the hell…" I panted desperately and leant down, putting my hands on my knees. "One sec," I said, trying to regain my breath. Derek was standing, smirking at me. After a few moments I caught my breath and straightened back up. "If you hurt any of my friends, I'm going to rip you apart," I stated.

"That would have been a lot more intimidating if you hadn't have had to catch your breath," Derek pointed me. I hummed in agreement before going to make a break for the house. Derek was suddenly standing in front of me. He growled but one kick to his stomach sent him sprawling back. I ran past him and into the house in time to see Isaac growling at Stiles who lay on the ground, looking scared. I stepped in front of Stiles, glaring at Isaac.

"Don't even _think _about it," I warned him, my voice low and menacing.

"Stiles! It's here!" Allison called from upstairs. I swore under my breath when suddenly Isaac was tackled to the ground by Scott. They scuffled around for a few moments and Isaac punched Scott in the face.

"Oh hell no," I said, grabbing Isaac by his neck and picking him up, his feet not touching the floor. I looked him over and clicked my tongue. "And to think I defended you," I said. I smashed his head against the nearest wall knocking him out and grimacing when I put a dint in the wall. "Sorry," I said to Scott, who smiled in relief. I dropped Isaac to the ground and looked up when Allison called my name from the top of the stairs. I hurried up to see Erica, lying on the floor, paralysed.

"Good idea," I praised Allison, who shrugged, but was smiling. I grabbed Erica's hands and easily began sliding her along the floor. I 'accidentally' bumped her into the wall.

"Sorry," I said, sarcasm dripping from my tone. Allison smirked. Erica glared at me, or as much as she could without moving her entire body.

When we got her downstairs I picked Isaac and Erica up and Scott opened the door. I literally threw them out onto the front lawn, to Derek's feet. Scott, Allison, Stiles and I stepped out onto the front porch.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott," Derek said. "You're not an omega, you'e already an alpha. Of your own pack."

"That's right," I said, jogging down the steps. "You have your pack, we'll have ours, yeah? But the thing with packs, clans, cliques, whatever, is that you threaten one person? You threaten the entire group. Tonight you threatened my friend; you threatened me. I don't like to be threatened." I took a step closer to him. "You've threatened me one time to many and if you dare do it again, I _will_ kill you. Do you understand?"

Derek glared at me and my gaze levelled his, but before he was forced into answering his eyes widened, looking behind me. I spun around at a hissing sound as Scott, Allison and Stiles jogged down the steps and we looked up onto the roof. The kanima was scrambling along the roof and it roared at us before taking off. I looked over to the doorway as Lydia ran out.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia demanded.

My breath caught in my throat. It's Jackson.

.

I raced after the kanima, glancing over my shoulder at Derek who was behind me. A fence blocked my way and I jumped onto the dumpster closest to me before jumping over the fence, hitting the ground running.

I raced after the kanima but soon lost sight of it, slowing down to a halt.

"Where'd it go?" Derek questioned. I turned around, looking for the creature.

"I don't know," I breathed. There was a hiss behind me and I spun around to face the kanima. It lunged at me and I stepped out of the way before tackling it as it passed me. It pushed me off and I hit the ground hard. Derek slashed at it and it slashed straight back, both dodging each others attacks. I leaped up and kicked the thing into a wall. It roared at me and dived for me, smashing me into the ground. Derek tackled it off of me but it simply threw him onto the ground. It ran up the wall and jumped back off at me. I pushed it as it impacted on me when a car pulled up with a flash of lights and Chris Argent, Allison's father, got out, shooting at the thing.

"Go," I commanded Derek and he took off. After Chris had emptied an entire round into the thing it simply got back up and kicked him into a wall. It went to attack him again but I tackled it to the ground. It simply kicked me off and I watched as it went up to Gerard, who had also gotten out of the car. But he didn't look afraid, or even ready to attack. He simply stood there until Scott appeared and tackled it away from him. I quickly got up and chased after it, Scott hot on my heels.

.

Scott and I let out a yelp when Stiles appeared behind us. We were hiding at a corner, looking at the line into a night club.

"Sorry," Stiles apologised. "Did you find him?"

"Lost him," I sighed.

"What? You couldn't find a scent?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't think kanimas have one," I responded.

"Alright..any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked.

"To kill someone," Scott said like it was obvious.

"Oh, that explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Makes perfect sense now," Stiles said sarcastically. I snickered while Scott rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"What? Come on, I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, sarcasm is my only defence," Stiles said and I smirked, swinging my arm around his shoulder, squeezing.

"Just help us find it," Scott said.

"Not it, Jackson," Stiles corrected.

"I-I know," Scott said.

"Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked.

"I-I don't think so but he already passed Derek's test anyway," Scott pointed out.

"Yeah but that's just the thing, how did he pass the test?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know," Scott admitted.

"Maybe it's like…well Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom right?" I said. "When's the kanima not the kanima?"

"When it's Jackson," Scott said. Suddenly Stiles eyes widened, looking upward and he began backing up. I backed up with him, pulling Scott along and looked up. I spotted the kanima up in the roof, sliding in between the gaps into the building.

"He's inside," Scott stated.

"What's he going to do in there?" Stiles questioned. I shot him a look.

"Party and dance. What do you think?" I said sarcastically.

"I know who he's after," Scott abruptly said.

"What how?" Stiles asked but now I could scent Danny too. I looked over to see him in the line to get inside. "Did you smell something?" Stiles asked.

Scott nodded. "Armani."

We hurried over to the back door and Stiles pulled on it but it was locked.

"Damn," he muttered, taking a few steps away. "Ok maybe there's like a window we could climb through or-"

I easily snapped off the door handle and pushed open the door. Stiles looked back at me.

"Or a door handle we could break with supernatural strength. How did I not think of that one?" He asked before scurrying after Scott and I who had walked inside. Music pounded around us, loud in my sensitive ear drums. Sweaty bodies grinder against each other and oh god the lights. They flashed everywhere, making the room black one second and as bright as the sun the next.

"I'm about to have a seizure," I muttered to them. Stiles shot me a grin.

"Dude everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay night club," Scott said, raising his voice to be heard over the music.

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses huh Scott?" Stiles said from where he was being stroked and prodded by a group of girls. I growled at them and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from them and into my side.

"Easy there tiger," Stiles winked at me. I sent him a sour look.

"Over here," Scott said, grabbing my arm and leading us to the bar.

"Three beers," Stiles ordered, grinning.

"Three cokes," i corrected, shooting Stiles a death stare. The guy shot me a grateful look and went to get a drink. Another shirtless guy came up to us.

"This ones payed for," he said, handing Scott a drink and looking to a guy across the bar. I snorted in amusement, covering my mouth with my hand to keep from bursting out laughing. Scott grinned.

"Oh shut up," Stiles said, grabbing his coke.

"I didn't say anything," Scott protested, but he was still grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah well your face did," Stiles retorted. I looked through the crowds of dancing people.

"Hey I found Danny," Stiles said, looking at Danny's dancing figure.

"I found Jackson," I said, looking up at the roof where the kanima was prowling along, upside down.

"Get Danny," Scott commanded.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked. Scott pulled out his claws. "Works for me."

Scott and I slid through the crowd, eyes trained on the kanima. Suddenly the mist went off, concealing him from sight. I cursed under my breath in frustration. When the mist finally cleared off the kanima was gone. Scott and I began pushing through the people, trying to find it when people started dropping to the floor. With a start, i realised they were being paralysed. Through the mist I saw the shape of the kanima.

"Jackson!" Scott shouted. But then I also saw two red glowing eyes.

"Derek no!" I shouted but he didn't listen, advancing toward the kanima. He slashed its throat and it let out a scream. As people realised there were others laying on the ground paralysed they began screaming, backing off. Danny lay amongst the paralysed. Scott and I escaped out the back.

"Look," I said, pointing out a trail of black blood. We followed it and spotted Jackson, now in his human form laying beside a car. He was covered in blood and naked. Brilliant.

I rushed toward him, dropping to my knees beside him. Scott crouched beside me. Stiles ran up to us.

"What do we do with him now?" Scott asked.

"We gotta get him to your car," I said. I slipped my arms around him and easily lifted him up. I had a great view of his abs from there and honestly I didn't really mind, even if he was covered in blood.

"I'm going to go talk to Danny," Scott said, rushing off. Stiles led the way to his car and I slipped Jackson in the back, throwing a blanket over him and laying his head on my lap. Stiles sat in the drivers seat. A few minutes later Scott jumped in.

"Couldn't get anything out of Danny," Scott said.

"Ok can we just get the hell out of here now before my dads deputy sees me," Stiles said. Scott nodded and Stiles went to turn on the car when the Sheriff's car pulled up.

"Oh my god. Oh my god could this get any worse?" Stiles demanding. Just to prove him wrong Jackson began groaning. "That was rhetorical!" Stiles shouted at him.

"Get rid of him," Scott commanded.

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff!" Stiles protested. Scott waved his hands around and I rolled my eyes.

"Do something!" Scott insisted. Stiles jumped out of the car, heading toward his dad who look to me and held up a hand, beckoning me to come out as well. I eased Jackson off my lap, who groaned some more and climbed over the front seat, jumping out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" Sheriff demanded Stiles and I who exchanged quick looks.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Stiles asked. "It's a club. We were clubbing you know? At the club."

I bite my lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Not exactly either of your types of clubs," Sheriff pointed out.

"Uh…well dad there's a conversation that we-"

"You're not gay," Sheriff interrupted.

"Wha-? I could be!" Stiles protested.

"Not dressed like that," Sheriff shot back. That time I couldn't help bursting out into laughter. I slapped a hand over my mouth and tried desperately to stop my chuckles. Sheriff went to take a step toward the jeep but Stiles grabbed him, pushing him back.

"Uhh-…" Stiles stumbled.

"This is the second crime scene that you've just happened to have shown up on," Sheriff said. I raised an eyebrow at Stiles. "And at this point I've been fed so many lies i'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. And Callie if I find out you in someway have been influencing them to do something they shouldn't, I won't hesitate to send you back to Kane and he can just sort out whatever misguided issues you have! Now what the hell is going on?"

I bit my lip, my eyes falling to the ground.

"Dad I-I-"

"The truth Stiles," Sheriff commanded.

"Uh the truth? Alright.."

"The truth is we were here with Danny," I interjected. "Because he just broke up with his boyfriend so we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's- That's it."

Sheriff was silent for a few moments before nodding. "Well that's really good of you guys. You're good friends."

I could help the way the lie tasted bitter on my tongue and the way my heart was jolting in my chest. I hated lying.

Stiles grinned and patted his dad on the arm before pointing at him. Sheriff and I rolled our eyes and I grabbed his arm, dragging him back to the jeep.

.

"Uhh what about your house?" Stiles suggested.

"Not with my mum there! We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him," Scott said. "Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

"I still say we just kill him," Stiles said.

"We're not killing him," I growled.

"Since when did you care?" Stiles asked. I stroked Jackson's hair and pursed my lips.

"I told you. I can read people. And although I can tell Jackson seems kind of douchey, he doesn't feel….bad. Not like the kanima does. It's not his fault," I said.

"Ok," Stiles sighed. "I got an idea."

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked.

"By now don't you think that's a given?"

"Just dying to be optimistic."

"Yeah well don't bother."

-O-

Stiles, Scott and I glanced over at the police van Jackson was locked in when he started shouting.

"STILES! MCCALL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I gulped.

~O~

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I am so sorry i haven't updated in so long! :( i've been super busy. I hope this makes up for it 3. I also just updated my other story so please check it out.

PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE MY LIFE! REVIEWWWWWWW

I love you all very much. Until next time xx


End file.
